Princess loves dreams !
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Un gros délire d'une auteure hystérique quand elle voit une girl!Zoro... Les rêves de Zoro ne sont pas vraiment ceux auxquels l'équipage s'attendait... Shonen-ai Sanji X Zoro


Titre : Princess loves dreams !  
Genres : Humour, shonen-ai  
Couple : Sanji X Zoro (comment ça, vous allez vomir et vous revenez ?)  
Résumé : Les rêves de Zoro ne sont pas vraiment ceux auxquels l'équipage s'attendait...  
Note de l'auteur : Une bonne tranche de rire pour vous ! J'ai été inspiré par l'image que j'ai mise sur mon blog n_n

* * *

Sur un bateau plus qu'original se trouvait un équipage de fous.  
Le capitaine adorait embêter ses compagnons.  
En particulier ceux qui étaient les plus impassibles.  
Parmi ces fiers résistants se trouvait un homme à l'apparence originale.  
Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre pour lui.  
Il venait de s'entraîner, avait pris une rapide douche, puis s'était assis sur le banc du pont, bien décidé à faire une sieste.  
Sauf que son capitaine, comme nous l'avons décrit plus tôt, adorait embêter ses compagnons.  
Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.  
Son sniper aimait beaucoup l'accompagner dans toutes ses conneries.  
Mais cette fois-ci, tout le monde le voulait.  
« Vous pensez vraiment que ça va marcher ? »  
« Mais oui ! Cet appareil a été fabriqué par le grand capitaine Usopp, après tout ! »  
La navigatrice (et justicière du bateau) était dubitative.  
Mais elle voulait savoir, donc elle laissait couler.  
Le sniper se dirigea donc avec la plus grande discrétion et finesse vers le corps endormi du résistant, une sorte de casque relié par des fils à un écran dans la main.  
« On va enfin savoir tous ses secrets ! »  
Le capitaine trépignait.  
« Peut-être rêve t-il de culottes roses en dentelles ? »  
Le musicien lui, rêvait avant même de voir les rêves des autres.  
« Ne sois pas stupide ! »  
La navigatrice ne voulait pas plus de pervers dans l'équipage.  
Puis, d'un seul coup, on entendit un petit froufrou et le sniper était revenu en moins de deux.  
« C'est fait ! »  
Tous le regardaient avec un air de profonde admiration.  
« Wow. Je me demande comment tu as fait. Tu es vraiment SUPER, Usopp-kun. »  
Le charpentier venait d'arriver mais avait suivi la scène.  
« Ahah ! C'est normal ! Je suis un grand guerrier des mers, après tout ! »  
Puis, avec un mouvement gracieusement gracieux, le dit guerrier des mers appuya sur le bouton d'allumage de l'écran.  
« Bien ! Voyons voir ça ! »  
L'équipage se lança alors dans la contemplation des rêves du – bientôt ridiculisé – résistant.

* * *

Il faisait noir.  
Zoro ne voyait absolument rien.  
Puis, soudain, il se réveilla.  
« Princesse ! Allez-vous bien ? »  
Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que celui qui semblait l'appeler n'était autre que le sniper de son équipage.  
« Usopp... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ? Et où on est, d'abord ? »  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis répondit à ses questions.  
« Voyons, Princesse ! Nous sommes dans votre château, et je suis là pour vous aider à vous échapper, car l'affreux vampire Sanji a envoyé l'affreuse sorcière Nami et l'affreuse diablesse Robin à votre poursuite ! »  
Il décida de faire abstraction du fait qu'il soit appelé « princesse », et réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Usopp.  
« Sanji, Nami et Robin ? »  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un gros coup.  
« Princesse ! Nous devons partir maintenant ! Ou nous n'aurons plus de vian... chances de fuir ! »  
Son capitaine débarquait, maintenant. Derrière lui se trouvait son médecin, caché (du mauvais côté).  
« Luffy ? Chopper ? Vous aussi ? C'est pas vrai... »  
« Brefons, Princesse ! Nous devons y aller, et vite ! Pardonnez-moi mon futur geste barbare ! »  
Soudain, Usopp lui attrapa le bras et le fit se lever.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans ses habits habituels.  
« Attendez... je porte des talons ? »  
Il fit descendre lentement sa tête vers son corps.  
On entendit alors un long cri de détresse dans tout le royaume, signifiant que la Princesse était proche de la mort.  
« C'est quoi cette robe rose ! Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite ! »  
Les trois hommes se débouchèrent les oreilles.  
« On n'a pas le temps, Princesse ! Nous devons nous dépêcher, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps ! Venez ! »  
Il décida alors de continuer en faisant abstraction de tout ça, puis suivit les autres.  
Ils sortirent, passèrent dans des escaliers et descendirent petit à petit de ce qu'il semblait être une tour.  
Zoro se tortillait pour essayer de marcher avec les talons, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller plus vite.  
Il maudit silencieusement tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre, tandis que les autres lui disaient de se presser.  
Puis soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.  
Usopp le regarda, avant de commencer à ouvrir.  
« Faites attention, Princesse. Nous vous protégerons du mieux que nous pourrons. »  
Zoro lui jeta un regard blazé, lui fit signe d'ouvrir en entier et de sortir, **vraiment** décidé à en finir avec ça.  
_Et vite._  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se trouvaient dans une forêt de ronces sombre.  
« C'est ici que la sorcière Nami et la diablesse Robin nous attendent. Il faut être le plus prudents possible. »  
Soudain, un bruit de fourré.  
« IIIIIIIIIH ! »  
Un lapin blanc sortit, alors qu'Usopp et Chopper, les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez, étaient désormais derrière Luffy, qui l'avait attrapé.  
« Ça se mange, vous croyez ? »  
Zoro les frappa tous les trois.  
« NON ! »  
Puis se passa une main sur le front.  
« Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais avec vous, les gars... »  
Deuxième bruit de fourré.  
«IIIIIIIIIH ! »  
Un écureuil.  
« OOOOH ! Ça se mange ? »  
Cette fois-ci, deux formes distinctes étaient sous la robe de Zoro, tandis que le capitaine avait attrapé le pauvre animal sans défense.  
Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de la Princesse.  
« VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS MARRE ! »  
Nous vous cacherons cette scène d'une violence horrible pas faite pour les enfants (pas comme les petits écoliers de LU !).  
« Nouch chommes affreuchement décholés. »  
« Bien. Continuons. »  
Les trois idiots étaient maintenant ligotés et pleins de bosses.  
Zoro les traîna dans la forêt pendant plusieurs heures.  
« Princesse. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais nous sommes déjà passés par là. »  
La dite Princesse tiqua.  
« L-la ferme ! Je sais par où je vais ! »  
Luffy le regarda d'un air ennuyé.  
« Mais, Princesse... ! On sait tous que vous avez un sens de l'orientation désastreux, ici ! »  
Zoro allait répondre, quand on entendit un grand boum, puis un rire diabolique.  
« Nous sommes de retour ! »  
Puis un plus petit, comme un ricanement.  
« Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. »  
« Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation. »  
« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation. »  
« Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité. »  
« Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée. »  
« Nami. »  
« Robin. »  
« La Team des affreuses, plus rapide que la lumière ! »  
« Rendez vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre ! »  
Nami se cambra en arrière et fit un petit geste de griffe avec sa main.  
« Miaou, la gue-guerre ! Miaou, oui, la guerre ! » (Nd'A : Pas pour rien que c'est son surnom c'est la chatte voleuse, après tout U.U)  
Nami et Robin, les deux affreuses méchantes, après leur intimidant discours, pointaient désormais du doigt Zoro et son groupe d'un air décidé.  
Luffy se dégagea rapidement de ses liens (Zoro ne les avait pas beaucoup serrés), et aida Chopper et Usopp à se relever.  
Ils prirent tous un air sérieux.  
Leurs ennemies jurées étaient là, devant eux.  
Et elles voulaient enlever la princesse.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement, les rivaux se toisant du regard.  
Puis, soudain...  
« WAAAH ! TROP COOOOL ! »  
Zoro tomba par terre, désespéré par les idiots qu'il avait dans son camp.  
Cela nous laissa ainsi le temps de voir sa magnifique culotte en dentelle rose avec des marimos dessus.  
Mais passons sur les détails.  
Après s'être repris, les trois idiots décidèrent de passer à l'attaque contre la sorcière et la diablesse.  
Tandis que le combat faisait rage, Usopp, tout en tirant une boule de tabasco, cria à la Princesse de fuir pendant qu'ils le protégeaient.  
Zoro acquiesça rapidement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il voyait le plus de lumières.  
Après être retombé trois fois sur le champ de bataille, il finit par sortir de la forêt de ronces.  
« Bien. Maintenant, tout devrait se terminer. »  
« N'y compte pas trop ! »  
La Princesse se retourna, pour voir qu'un homme sortait d'un nuage de fumée.  
On entendit un rire sinistre.  
« Allez, maintenant, ma petite Princesse, tu vas te rendre bien gentiment... »  
« Jamais ! Laisse-moi sortir de ce foutu bordel, maintenant ! »  
Il ne manquait plus que l'ero-cook pour venir l'emmerder maintenant.  
Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre.  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'abandonnerais pas tant que je n'aurai pas pris ta virginité et ton sang, Princesse... »  
Zoro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Il avait bien entendu, là ?  
Que ce soit le cuisinier qui lui dise ça le fit se figer sur place.  
D'horreur ou de gêne, ça, à vous de le décider.  
Brefons. Sanji se dirige donc vers la Princesse gelée sur place.  
Il se met derrière elle, puis lui attrape le cou.  
« Ne te débats pas, et ça ne te fera pas mal... »  
Les mains du cuisinier cachèrent les yeux du sabreur.  
La dernière chose dont Zoro se rappela était le souffle du cuisinier, puis des dents s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau, avant d'en drainer le liquide chaud qu'il sentait couler hors de lui.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur sur le banc du Thousand Sunny.  
Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, puis regarda autour de lui.  
Il vit soudain des fils qui partaient de sa tête et se dirigeaient vers un écran devant lequel tout l'équipage était planté.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... ? »  
Mais ils ne répondirent pas.  
Luffy était par terre, se tordant de rire.  
Nami avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.  
Usopp, lui, avait une main sur la bouche. Du sang sortait lentement de son nez.  
Sanji rougissait et avait la mâchoire par terre.  
Chopper commençait à prescrire un traitement psychologique, selon ses murmures.  
Robin riait doucement.  
Franky avait attrapé sa guitare et commença à jouer un morceau sur une certaine Princesse en détresse.  
Brook avait un mouchoir sur son nez, murmurant nerveusement « culotte en dentelle rose avec des marimos » ainsi qu'heureusement qu'il ne pouvait plus saigner du nez car il n'en avait plus.  
Zoro commençait à avoir légèrement (pour ne pas dire affreusement) peur.  
« Les gars... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bordel ? »  
Luffy fut le premier à se reprendre, entre deux rires.  
« Je peux t'appeler Princesse, maintenant ! »  
Le sabreur écarquilla les yeux, puis remarqua qu'il avait un casque. Il l'enleva rapidement et le jeta par terre avant de le piétiner.  
Il était rouge écarlate.  
Après avoir éclaté le désormais mort casque (paix à son âme), il en déduit que c'était une invention de leur très estimé tireur d'élite.  
Il fit lentement craquer ses doigts, tout en regardant dans la direction de l'inventeur, bientôt mort lui aussi.  
« Usopp, tu vas souffrir. »  
Le sniper, qui saignait toujours, laissa échapper un petit cri avant de se mettre à courir dans tout le bateau, suivi de Zoro qui le poursuivait.  
Ils furent finalement calmés par deux coups de tonneaux, Nami tapant un peu plus fort sur Zoro pour lui avoir donné le rôle de la sorcière.

* * *

Le soir, Zoro décida d'aller boire un peu.  
Il ne voulait pas se rendormir et revivre ce foutu cauchemar.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Sanji assis à la table en train de boire du vin.  
« Yo. Tu en veux ? »  
Le sabreur lui jeta un regard avant de répondre qu'il préférait le saké.  
Après en avoir pris une bouteille, il s'assit aux côtés du cuisinier.  
« Dis... Je peux te poser une question, marimo ? »  
« Ouais. »  
Il commença à boire.  
« Les rêves peuvent représenter nos désirs cachés, pas vrai ? »  
Puis cracha tout le contenu qu'il avait dans sa bouche sur la personne devant lui.  
« Ça n'va pas de me demander ce genre de trucs bizarres ! »  
Sanji s'essuya rapidement.  
« Et toi de me cracher dessus ! Réponds à ma question ! »  
Une veine se creusa sur la tempe de Zoro.  
« Je ne sais pas, moi... Demande à Robin, elle a bien du lire quelque chose sur ça... »  
Mais le cuisinier ne répondit pas.  
Au lieu de ça, son doigt commença à caresser le menton du sabreur.  
Puis il le ramena à sa bouche et le lécha doucement.  
« Il te restait du saké. »  
Zoro rougit violemment, puis essaya de se lever et sortir, mais Sanji était déjà derrière lui, et attrapa la main qu'il avait mise sur la poignée.  
Il sentit le souffle du cuisinier sur son cou.  
« Tu veux que je te morde ici ? »  
Il déglutit. Son cœur lui disait de répondre « oui », sa fierté « non ».  
Puis des lèvres sur son cou. Il sentait le sourire de Sanji.  
« Zoro... je te veux. »  
Et soudain, une morsure.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, sur le banc du Thousand Sunny.  
Luffy, Usopp et Chopper pêchaient.  
Sanji servait une boisson à Robin et Nami, qui écoutaient Brook jouer du violon.  
Franky réparait le mât des derniers dommages qu'il avait subi.  
Luffy le vit, et lui sourit.  
« Ça va, Zoro ? Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar ! Tu transpirais et haletait... Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche ! »  
Le sabreur rendit son sourire à son capitaine, puis alla prendre une douche.

* * *

Le soir, il alla boire.  
Sanji était déjà assis, avec une bouteille de vin.  
Zoro sourit doucement et referma la porte pour s'adresser au cuisinier.  
« Les rêves peuvent être prémonitoires, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Les rêves de Zoro sans POV ! Un petit hip hip hip pour l'auteur ! Yay ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu !


End file.
